orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are inherently magical fey creatures that can live far past 1,000 years. They live in places of ethereal beauty, in the midst of ancient green forests or in silvery towers and castles where soft music drifts through the air. Or at least they used to. The Lich King saw that all elves would suffer for the rest of their millennial lives. Slender and Graceful With their unearthly grace and fine features, most other races find elves hauntingly beautiful. They are generally over 6ft tall, giving them a sort of superiority complex to humans, dwarves and other smaller races. With their slender builds, they have a cat like grace that even the Dagi’Raht could be jealous of. Many choose to let their silky smooth and never tangling hair grow out and be free, or made into ornate and complicated styles. A Timeless Perspective An ancient race in its day, elves are the longest living mortal race of Orbis. Some living to 1,500 years old. What most would confuse for excitement is mere amusement, and greed but actually curiosity, as elves have all the time in the world to experience life’s pleasures and troubles. There is no rush for them. Elves are also flexible when it comes to conflict among themselves or other mortals. They will often first start with diplomacy but are more than capable of demonstrating their martial expertise with a sword or bow. Even though many will tell you that elves are pompous, arrogant and self-important, elves are generally gracious even to those that fall short of their high expectations, which is practically everyone that is non-elven. Still, they can find some good points in just about everyone. ' ' A Home in Ashes The arrogance of elves however is their ultimate d wnfall. And a very expensive price they paid for it indeed. Their home of Ar’Gwaith, now known as Morgoth had fallen victim to the corrupting and vile magic of the Lich King. The elves thought they could wait out the global conquest of the Lich, but he had a vendetta against the elves for a wrong they did to him beyond their memory. They were foolish to refuse help from the other races and attempted to meet the Lich King and his undead corrupted horde on the field of battle and lost. Their home fell victim to a blackened sky where no sunlight breaks through. Trees once tall and strong, now withered and ashen. The very elves themselves corrupted into green-skinned abominations of what they once were. Adults becoming Orcs, and their children becoming Goblins. Now the elves wander the world, trying to find their place in it once again. They have no home of their own anymore, no place to return to. Elven Names Elves choose their own first names once they are able to do so, and their family name comes second which usually is an elvish word for something beautiful. Male Names: '''Aldon, Aragorn, Baron, Call’on, Cirdan, Earendil, Eeladan, Thranduil, Voronwe. '''Female Names: '''Aerin, Alma, Aredhel, Arwen, Ca’len, Elanor, Eowyn, Idril, Lia, Luthien, Yavan’na. Elf Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. • Age. Although elves reach physical maturity at the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood around the age of 75, and can live to be 250 years old. • Alignment. Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly towards the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and are good more often than not. Drow are an exception; their exile into the Underdark has made them vicious and dangerous. Drow are more often evil than not. • Size. Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Darkvision. Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. • Trance. Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "trance". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Elven. High Elf • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the Wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. • Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. • Extra Language. You can read, speak, and write one additional language of your choice. • Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Wood Elf • Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. • Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. • Fleet of Foot. Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. • Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. • Mask of the Wild. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Sea Elf • Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. • Sea Elf Training. You have proficiency with the spear, trident, light crossbow, and net. • Child of the Sea. You have a swimming speed of 30 feet, and you can breathe air and water. • Friend of the Sea. Using gestures and sounds, you can communicate simple ideas with any beast that has an innate swimming speed. • Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Aquan. Dark Elf (Drow) • Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. • Drow Magic. You know the Dancing Lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast Faerie Fire once, and it recharges after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast Darkness once, and it recharges after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. • Drow Weapon Training. You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows. • Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. • Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet, instead of 60. • Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of the attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Eladrin • Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. • Fey Step. As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. When you reach 3rd level, your Fey Step gains an additional effect based on your season; if the effect requires a saving throw, the DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. The effects are as follows: Autumn. Immediately after you use your Fey Step, up to two creatures of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for 1 minute, or until you or your companions deal any damage to it. Winter. When you use your Fey Step, one creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you before you teleport must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Spring. When you use your Fey Step, you can touch one willing creature within 5 feet of you. That creature then teleports instead of you, appearing in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. Summer. Immediately after you use your Fey Step, each creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you takes fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1 damage). • Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception sk